A semiconductor device is manufactured by performing a process of bonding a terminal of a support and a terminal of an adherend, for example, a terminal of a semiconductor element and a terminal of another semiconductor element, a terminal of a semiconductor element and a terminal of a substrate, or a terminal of a substrate and a terminal of another substrate with solder to electrically connect the support and the adherend.
In this case, since there is a gap between the support and the adherend after bonding with solder, it is necessary to fill the gap with a cured product of a resin. In the related art, after bonding with solder, a thermosetting resin with fluidity flows into the gap between the support and the adherend and the resin is cured to fill up the gap between the support and the adherend.
However, in recent years, the following method has been performed.
First, before bonding with solder, a resin layer with flux is arranged between the support and the adherend. Then, the resin layer is heated at a temperature equal to or more than the melting point of solder to perform soldering. In addition, the resin layer is cured to perform a soldering step and fill up the gap between the support and the adherend.
For example, Japanese Unexamined patent publication No. 3-184695 (Patent Document 1) discloses solder paste that has an epoxy resin as a main component and includes organic acid or organic acid salt and solder particles. Japanese Unexamined patent publication No. 2001-311005 (Patent Document 2) discloses a thermosetting resin sheet in which a composition including at least one kind of thermosetting resin selected from an epoxy-based resin, a phenol-based resin, a diallyl phthalate-based resin, and a benzocyclobutene-based resin and a flux component is formed in a sheet shape.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 3-184695 (Claims)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-311005 (Claims)